


Ai Can't Stand You

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Let Me Walk a Mile in Your Shoes [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Ai brings home a certain blue IgnisTrope bingo:Bed sharing
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: Let Me Walk a Mile in Your Shoes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504049
Kudos: 17





	Ai Can't Stand You

Ai slammed open the door pissed as all hell, refusing to look at his duel disk where the smug AI they ‘caught’ now resided. Two seconds in and he already wishes he forced Shoichi to take it home.

"Welcome Home Master Ai~" A happy chirping reached his ears and he looked down with a fond smile to his little cleaning bot, Roboppy. Lowering down he petted the maid bot and took a gander at his home.

Everything was spotless as should be and his work corner was left untouched. As should be.

"Wonderful job as always My little Minion!"

"Roboppy is happy now, now if only Master wasn’t so lazy and clean up his room. Roboppy would be happier. Maybe Naho wouldn’t get so mad at your mess all the time."

"Oi"

_ "That's odd the Roboppy models aren’t programmed for that level of backtalk," _

Ai froze as Roboppy looked at his duel disk a rude reminder of what he’s now sharing a home with until further notice. His face turned to one of the pure displeasures as he lifted his arm for Roboppy to see the most annoying eyeball in the world.

"Oh yeah, forgot this guy is staying with us for a while, meet our little-"

_ "You call me a hostage again and I will make you regret it" _

"....Guest. Isn’t he charming? An amazing sense of humor too." The brat just narrowed it’s green eye at him before turning what seems to be a more curious softer expression towards Roboppy.

_ "Hello Roboppy, I do not have a name at the current moment. Regardless, I hope we can work together in taking down Hanoi." _

"Sheesh your introduction is seriously lacking, don’t you have anything else to talk about? Like your favorite color, or your hobbies. Hell even a girlfriend?Or boyfriend, whatever. Either way-"

_ "No." _

Ai pouted at the disk seriously this AI was such a stick in the mud, all work and no play. It didn’t even return Ai’s banter!   
  
_ ‘Hey wait a minute.’ _ A devious grin crossed Ai’s face as the little eyeball was distracted by Roboppy.

"Hi Guest, I am Roboppy, I hope we get along as well." The little maid bot interrupted patting the disk. There was no snark for his little minion, which good cause Ai would not have tolerated that shit. Guess it’s got a soft spot for other AI’s.

_ “A pleasure, at least someone has some proper manners here.” _

“Ya know I change my mind I think I know what to call you now~”

Both bots looked up at him, the blue eyeball narrowed in suspicion. Which he should cause Ai has the perfect name for this stickler.

“I’ma call you Yusaku,”

_ “...What?” _

“Your such a boring guy, like a business employee, all you do is work work work and no play. Ergo a boring name for a boring guy.”

A stunned silence and Ai wanted to cackle he finally got him this time.

_ “YOU ARE NOT CALLING ME-” _

“Too. Late. _ Yusaku~  _ Roboppy enter our new guests name as Yusaku, and Prevention Over-Ai-de to make sure this one doesn’t try and change it.”

_ “Nonononono-” _

“Okay! Command complete welcome Yusaku,” He was now full-blown cackling, the name was too perfect oh he was never going to change it even if they learn of his real one.

_ “Grrrrrr” _

* * *

The eyeball-, Yusaku, now seemed to look at his room with something akin to horror, and quite frankly Ai was insulted!

You could at least see his bed.

Okay, Maaaaybeeee, Ai sorta let his room get a little bad. Even Roboppy with all their time was having a hard time cleaning it seems. Sleeping over at Kusanagi’s place and only coming home to eat and get ready for school throwing laundry and what other objects everywhere. Bags of garbage littered the floor, along with wires, parts, and Ai’s pretty sure he saw a table saw peeking out from his laundry mountain.

Eh he’ll do it tomorrow, today was tiring.

_ “How could anyone live like this?” _

“What do you care you're an eyeball in a duel disk”

_ “I care because I’m pretty sure if you put me down I’ll never be found again.” _

“.....You sure like to talkback alot, Why don’t I fix that”Ai felt his lips twitch getting tired of it already and ignored it protests muting it. By the glare he’s receiving apparently it can’t get around his mute block. Too bad~ 

Feeling his body start to sag a bit, Ai decided to turn in early. Catching rogue AI’s and walking from the park was stressful. Tiem to treat himself to a nice bath. Not bothering to see where it landed he tossed the duel disk backwards as he headed to take a much needed soak.

Ai didn’t even make it to the bathroom before tripping over a garbage back and hit the floor hard.

* * *

The teenager grumbled, his nose aching as he threw out the last of his trash, and helped Roboppy take his clothes to the laundry leaving his room finally clean. The little maid bot was cheering congratulating Ai for finally cleaning his mess.

Well at least he can’t trip over anything now.

“I’m going to go take a bath make sure to watch Yusaku and keep it him away from my tech!”

“Yes Master Ai!”

* * *

Roboppy rolled around trying to find their newest guest before huffing at the bed, Honestly Master Ai always leaves things so unfinished! 

They pulled on bedsheets intending to fold them and got startled when a harsh clatter hit the floor. They realized in a pack that their masters duel disk was on the floor and that the eyeball guest screen had turned dark. 

Rolling around frantically they finally picked it up to see a crack on the lens and hope the audio feature was still working.

“Hello? Yusaku? Are you okay? Roboppy is sorry for dropping you”Their calls got more frantic drawing the attention of their master.

“Oi what’s wrong? Why are you making so much noise?”Master Ai’s concerned face came into view before looking at his cracked disk.

“I was fixing your sheets and ti dropped. Yusaku isn’t responding”

“It’s fine I muted him, he probably sulking about it.”Their head was patted before the disk was gently taken from their servos. Their master turned it around not looking concerned before putting it on the desk. 

“It’s fine just glass cracked I'll fix it tomorrow. Like I said he’s just sulking. Cmon its later and you need to recharge”Robppy was heated to their charging station. They were still concerned but they had faith in their master.

They hope Yusaku isn’t too mad at them, something didn’t feel right all of the sudden.

* * *

“Honestly, you’re barely here for a day and already causing trouble”Ai huffed at the disk annoyed. If it was sulking, it should have at least told Roboppy it was alright. They had no right to worry about the little maid bot like that. He huffed as he placed it back on his desk.

“Oi, I’m turning off the mute, but I’m going to sleep so don’t wake me up got it?”

Still no response, ignoring the unease he flopped on to his glaring at the disk in the corner of it.

Definitely sulking.

Allowing himself to fall asleep, Ai missed the strange staticky light coming from his disk.

* * *

Ai graoned waking up strange staticy noises was dragging him from his slumber. Yawning he rose from the bed only to see the duel disk flickering concerningly. He leaned over and saw Yusaku rolling around in his duel disk.

Concerned he looked at the eye gently and it only whimpered.

Wait?

Could...Could it actually be having a nightmare? He didn’t even know Ai’s could sleep….

Biting his lip, he thought about what to do. As much as it got on his nerves, no one deserved to be stuck in their own head. Ai gently prodded at him surprised when he realized Yusaku was calming down. The blue and green ey looked up at him confused to have been awake from its slumber.

_ “What?” _

“Uh-”Oh wow he actually has no idea how to comfort a disembodied eyeball. “Do you want to stay in my bed?”He straight blurted out cause what is tact?

Yusaku starred up confused as if he couldn’t understand what he was saying. He looked at bit shy.

_“....I wouldn’t mind”_ Oh thank God because Ai no idea how else to continue. 

Looking bad to the bed and then back to the disk, he gently picked him and shuffled back to bed feeling more than a little awkward. He sat the duel disk next to his pillow and stared at it. 

It became a bit awkward so AI did what he does best and started to talk.

“Hey why are Hanoi after you so badly?”

Silence, Ai was about to give up but then Yusaku started to talk.

_ “They think I shouldn’t exist, they tried to kill me and destroy my home.” _

“That sucks, at least you be alive will spite them”

_ “Yeah, just wish I knew where my home was...” _

Ah, that’s something he could relate to. Ai doesn’t know where his home is either.

“Yusaku?”A small chirr greeted him and Ai took that as his signal to sleep. 

* * *

_ He was in the room again. It's always this damn room! If he could he would take a match and some gasoline lighting this whole place ablaze. Watching the fire burn away this wretched nightmare that still had it disgusting claws in him. _

_ But no he was helpless. Ai couldn’t find a way out and his screams we’re left nearly unheard to everyone but one person. _

_ “Shush shush don’t cry, if you cry you’ll lose water. You need that to keep going, they don’t give it to you often anymore”A gentle childish voice floated into his ears and he stopped trying to claw a doorway. His fingers aching and slightly bleeding. He looked around frantically for the voice and finding no one. _

_ Was hearing things? _

_ No. A gentle humming filled the air, it was offbeat and hesitant, as if the person didn’t know the song but it was so different from the simulations and robotic voice. It was pulling his fear and soothing him. _

_ “You have to wake up, I’ll be there when you do. You have to wake up Se-” _

_ He let his eyes open, his vision blurry and his body heavy. Somebody was in front of him but he felt so safe. They had a gentle smile on their face, sweet and indulgent. _

_ Ai felt so at peace in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. A soft hand was carding itself through his hair, a voice murmuring to him now in a strange language gently shushing his nightmares. It felt so familiar and Ai wanted to reach out to them, but he can’t touch them. He never could, they were never in the room since they kept the kids separated. _

_ Ai has been looking for them for so long, could they truly be here again? _

_ “Ah You’ve grown so much, I’d never thought I get to see you in person again. You’ve been getting yourself into trouble lately…” _

_ “Se-” _ __   
__   
Ai woke up startled and turned around in the vain hope that-

No, it was just a dream, but one he will make a reality soon.

_ I don’t know where you are but I will find you, and maybe we can even start a future together when I do. _

Ai turned to the side and nearly jumped when he saw his duel disk on the bed before remembering hearing some strange whimpering noises coming from it last night. Not wanting to admit he was worried he laid the disk next to him until they faded.

Huh, Apparently the stoic Yusaku-chan doesn’t like to sleep alone. Which begs to question of where he came from, he never seen AI like unless they came from...Cyberse. Cyberse which ruled by the Ignis and had many lifelike AI’s coming from the city. 

Oh man was this new AI that the Ignis developed? Was that why it was being hunted? What kind of AI was Yusaku that both Hanoi and Sol were trying to get their hands on it? And why hasn't it gone back to the Ignis already?   
  


** _“We uh need to think about this, or talk about this. What do we call you in the meantime? You have a name?”He wasn’t calling the thing AI all the time would get too confusing._ **

** _“...” The eyeball finally lost its cool-headedness and just looked, confused?? It moved around in the disk a bit before settling down._ **

** _“I-I don’t know? I can’t seem to remember,” And an AI that can’t even remember its own name._ **

** _“Yeah, just wish I knew where my home was”_ **

Fuuuuuck, Ai has the feeling he just made his mission a little more complicated than he wanted.


End file.
